Kibou & Seii Ai
by Lunarian
Summary: Dark Ocean and unlikely circumstances lead to... -- Chapter One -- Start'n try'n my first Digi fic here... Plz R/R Criticize. UPDATED
1. Prologue

~~~Kibou & Seii Ai~~~

  
  


~Prologue~

--------------------------------

  
  


Darkness, desolation, emptiness, opressive, harsh, black, gloom, devoid of light. An endless perpetual murky existence. As far as the eye can see there is a massive ocean of black, strecthing further then the imagination and holding who knows what unknown horrors. No benevolent radiance to shine through the darkness and bring security to its inhabitants. A perfect spawning ground for evil creatures and vile deeds. A terryfyingly lonely land with no hope of companionship or peace. Darkness, desolation, emptiness, opressive, harsh, black, gloom, devoid of light.

  
  


That is the dark ocean all right, totally and irrevocably devoid of light.

  
  


Kind of like my heart, now...

  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunarian : This'll by my first attempt at something like this... hope it'll turn out allright.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

          _**Lunarian**_: I own nothing but possibly the plot.  
     If I have anything that is incorrect information or seemingly Out Of Character- Please don't hesitate to tell me, If I see your point     I'll change what I can. Please R/R.

* * *

Kibou & Seii Ai 

Chapter 1 

    Ah, how rude of me, where are my manners I have yet to introduce myself. Hello I am Takaishi Takeru chosen child of hope, but you'll call me TK if you want to live long. The first thing everyone says who used to know me when they see me is how much I've grown. Okay so I'll admit I was a short little guy back when I was eight first being brought into the digital world, but I wouldn't trade my experiences there for anything. I feel I handled things well enough all things considered. 

    Being trapped in the digital world at the young age of eight isn't all as easy as some may think. How would you think you would fare being transported to a diferent dimension full of monsters, and the first one you see even is strong enough to demolish a house. Running for your life from a beast five times your height and then falling off a cliff, all within minutes of arrival, little wonder that I was known to shed the occasional tear drops. 

    Being sourounded by all the older kids, never really feeling like I fit in with them. Sure, the occasional playing with Mimi, bonding with Yamato, but no one to call a best friend. Well, that would not entirely be true, considering I had Patamon with me. He was my best friend, the best I ever had. We got along great with each other, and had very similiar personalities. Always cheery and childish, things were simple then. Then I lost Patamon to devimon, and came to cherish his friendship more then ever, while developing an intense hatred for the darkness forever. 

    Then, just when I think I'm going to have to settle on Patamon as my one and only confidant, our search for the eight child was fulfilled and I got to know her. Yagami Hikari, chosen child of light, called Kari by her friends. Same age as I was, suddenly I was no longer alone in close human companionship, I had a person my own age to bond with. Always sticking close to one another, being in our own little group most of the time, bond we did. Even our digimon seemed to be bonding fast, it all felt like an inevitable fate we would be together, thier digivolved forms even matched. 

     I still remember when she got sick while in Machinedramon's city, and how I helped watch after her, there was more to that then just proving myself to be a big boy. Then later on, during the fight against Piedmon, I protected her with my life. I truly thought we had something, maybe If we stayed together those three years, or maybe I'm just fooling myself. Blaming things is pointless now, it's too late, I might as well blame the stabilizing of time in the DW for all the good It would do me. 

     Then, came that day when I moved back to Odaiba, and Hikari. Same day I met Iori, Miyako and Daisuke as well. First impressions here really changed with Miyako and Daisuke, Iori seems to have always been as mature as he is... in some things at least. 

     I certainly never thought I was going to become such great friends with Miyako when I first saw her, but she has developed. I mean, when I first ran into her she reminded me of Koushiro, what with her saying how long it takes to get to school counting on the wind. That is just not something most people would care about, let alone have it memorized. But, that was just a brief assessment back then, there is much more to her than that. 

     Miyako is the type of person that you have to really get to know first before understanding her. She may come off as being bossy or rude, but that is just her way of being honest and positive. She likes to urge the group to go further, and has been known to take it upon herself to push to the limit to prove her worth. She no longer needs to do that, we all know her worth, she has nothing to prove. Her intelligence is, her being very smart, but still on this planet. Unlike Koushiro, Miyako can explain something and have it be understood. Finally, she knows how to have fun. If you are ever feeling too serious, just hang out with her and she'll have you relaxing and smiling in no time. 

     Daisuke, after that first day, I never would have thought him to be such a true friend. Sure, he always says my name wrong, but thats all just for fun. When the chips are down and you really need him, his true friendship and courage shine through. He showed us all that he isn't the conceited show off people see him as, when he would have sacrificed himself to save everyone from the Kaizer, and then when he went all out to accept and let Ken feel welcome in out group. He is only human though, as are we all, and Hikari's got him wrapped around her finger so tight he is her lapdog. 

     I may not get made fun of as much as Daisuke, but there's one thing people always like to mock me on that really gets me mad, my hat. The first time someone yelled out to me " Yo Gilligan ", I had no idea what he could possibly mean, I looked at him like he was insane. Then I looked up Gilligan on the internet at school, turns out it is about some American tv show. So I like to wear a hat, I've always worn a hat, does everyone have to make such a big deal out of it? 

     Well enough ranting about my hat, you wanted to hear how my heart's light is gone, ne? It all started innocently enough with a stray comment..... 

* * *

* * *

Lunarian: Okay, there chapter is done. 

**Review Reply  
---------------**

SC333- Please tell me what you think of this part? Thanks for the review. 

NET- Yea, It was short... How about now?Thanks for the review. 

The Mad Poet- I'm still wondering what 'Yamenai' means. Thanks for the review. 

Love Witch- Thanks for the review. 

Authormon- Thanks for the review. (Hiya) 

Andrew Joshua Talon- I do hope you read my work. I look foward to reading more of yours. Thanks for the review. 

Corrector9Yui- I hope you still read. Thanks for the review. 

Authormon- Don't worry, no Daisuke bashing :P Thanks for the review. 


End file.
